


The Effects of a Snowy Day

by SaraJaye



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Tsundere Syaoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't too bad, he had to admit. But he still wouldn't let himself believe he was drawn to anything other than her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of a Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



It was strange, really. Once their shared feelings for Yukito were out of the picture he didn't see any reason to dislike the girl...okay, there was their rivalry over the cards, but outside of that she wasn't so bad. She was kind, energetic, helpful...a little clumsy and kind of a scaredy-cat who cried too easily, which could be annoying. But even _that_ was kind of charming sometimes. In a stupid way.

Sakura danced around in the snow, the seal beast scrambling to stay in step with her. She wore a frilly parka and matching hat with a colorful scarf, obviously made by her best friend; snowflakes caught on the fabric and in her hair as she moved and he wondered how such a small girl could have so much energy. He didn't even know why he was watching her.

Actually, he did. The truth was he was fascinated by Sakura Kinomoto, in all her childishly energetic scaredy-cat crybaby glory. Maybe _because_ she was his biggest rival for the Clow Cards; if she'd been weak and given up long ago he'd have no interest in her. _It's her magic, she has powerful magic,_ he reasoned with himself. It was why he'd been so attracted to Yukito-san...mostly. _It's the magic._

"Syaoran!" She called to him, dancing over to his side, and he blushed. How long had she known he was there? "What are you doing standing there all alone? You're so grumpy, how can you be so grumpy when it's so pretty out?"

"It's just snow," he muttered. "Why're you so _happy_ about it?"

"How can I _not_ be?! It's a winter wonderland come to life! Come on, let's build a snowman or go ice skating or get a hot chocolate somewhere." She grabbed his hand, and he felt his heart leap into his chest.

"H-hey-"

"And then we can meet Tomoyo-chan and all the others and do something with them," she prattled on, and he just... _let_ himself be dragged along. _How does she do it? How does she always manage to get to me like this?_

He tightened his hand around hers, walking faster, trying to keep up their pace. Kero circled around her head, blathering about hot chocolate and cakes and cookies.

_It's just her magic,_ he tried to remind himself, even though part of him knew it was definitely something more.


End file.
